


Fire N Gold

by eraleon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraleon/pseuds/eraleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Washington slipped out of York's grasp, and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire N Gold

Washington was the rookie of Project Freelancer, everyone knew that. He was the little brother, the one that all the Agents had come to grow a soft spot for. He was more skilled than most of them, definitely the top Freelancer if you gave him any kind of weapon, but somehow there was something about the way how he carried himself, how he looked, that just made him look so young and innocent.

Maybe it was how full of wonder his eyes were. Maybe it was the fluffiness of blond hair on only one side, the way how he painstakingly took his time to dye half his head to be a chocolate brown just to contrast with his blond. The way how he wore hoodies that had a hole just for the thumb, how the sleeves passed over a majority of his hands. How his eyes were as blue as the dawning sky,  He was just... _Cute_.

Even if his eyes were blue, they held a certain fire in them, gold that mirrored innocence and purity to York. Washington was unalloyed, though it was like he was untouchable --- The crush York had began to form for the other Agent had snuck up on him, the jolting realization when a mission had gone bad and suddenly York found himself desperately calling for _Wash_ , and nothing but Wash, but he wouldn’t answer. 

...Which led to a misunderstanding as all the Freelancers began to think Washington was dead, but in reality, he was just in shock over a blow. It was definitely an interesting event, as Four Seven Niner nearly crashed the Pelican, and York almost fainted. For what, he’ll never really tell. Perhaps it was coupled with the exhaustion from the mission, the screaming and sudden nausea that came with a swerving plane, or the fact that he thought he had lost someone very very dear to him.

And he just sat upright like nothing happened.

But that was a story for other days ---

York genuinely liked flirting with Washington. Liked to kind of get under his skin, and see the reddening in his cheeks as he slowly realized what York’s lines meant. Liked to see the way how sometimes, he even flirted back. And in turn would York tease Washington, because honestly? The guy was horrible at flirting. ( But it was too cute to see him try, and it was too much of a blow for York to admit he felt physically weak whenever Wash smiled or bantered back. ) There were many ways the Freelancer messed with the other, especially when he realized Washington liked to skateboard. 

Turns out things happen a lot if you wander the halls of a spaceship late at what was presumed to be night, and those things just happened to include York getting body slammed by the taller Agent riding through on a skateboard. That wasn’t a pretty tangle of limbs, but it was how the two of them were finally forced to interact beyond working together on missions and the awkward ‘’Sup’ passed by in the hallways. That was way back when Washington just arrived on the MoI. 

And thus, a beautiful friendship was born.

He liked watching the other man try to skateboard, he decided. While his efforts weren’t exactly the best, it was only due to the lack of space and the lack of things to use as obstacles or props for tricks. Washington was still pretty decent despite it all, and York began to love it. He often sat by and watched the other man do his thing, a smile on his face all the while. The determination on Wash’s face, the way how his thick eyebrows furrowed together and lips turned slightly downwards as his focus honed in on improving his skill, only further proved to York later down the line that he really had fallen hard for the blond. 

The first time York almost had Washington was a year into their friendship on the MoI, when sleeping in the comfort of each other’s presence had been a thing they had for a while. They both discovered the other had sleeping issues, and although Wash slept like the dead when he finally was able to sleep, York didn’t have such luck. So he just lay there, tossing a glance at his friend’s direction on the bed he occupied, and let his gaze sit for a bit longer than what he’d like to admit. Though he didn’t bother to look away, and instead, he allowed for the small smile to appear on his lips as he took the time yet again to appreciate the very aesthetic of Agent Washington. The peaceful and contented look on his face when he slept was enough to set York’s heart at a higher pace, a feeling of warmth washing over him, appreciation for the other man to just _be_. To be alive, to be there, much less to be the brunet’s close friend. 

They did this a lot. At first, it was messaging the other innocently, with a bit of one sided flirting from York and exasperation on Washington’s end,but it gradually grew until York texted the other man late into the night and Wash grew incredibly worried. So, he ended up showing up to the locksmith’s room door, and spending the night. And they just sat on the floor, talking side by side and gazing into the wall, gazing in to nothing as they just enjoyed each other’s presence. York began to like the warmth Washington brought, or the feeling that everything would be okay so long as the specialist stayed there. He liked the way how Wash just cared. He cared, and never once gave York the impression that he didn’t. He was amiable, so easy to approach and just confide in. 

He didn’t really want to believe he was fucked.

“Maybe I’ll tell you someday, Wash.”

.

 _When you’re stuck in a moment,_  
and your spark has been stolen,   
This is our time to own it  
So own it.

.

 

The second time York failed to grasp on to Washington before he slipped away was when they caught themselves sharing lunch without really much of a reason why. He could’ve gotten up and got his own tray of food, but without much of a thought, and with a grunt of approval from York, the two of them ended up sharing his dinner. And with Washington giving greetings to his other friends that entered the cafeteria, the looks they cast upon the duo sitting together were often more than not, knowing. Though no one said anything, no one ushered a word around the two Freelancers. 

But all York could think about at that moment, was how _awesome_ it felt to have the other Agent right beside him. How awesome it felt to have that banter almost constantly, how awesome it felt to hear Washington’s laugh, to have him laugh because of a shitty joke, or how awesome it was to create shitty inside jokes and vulgar gestures with food that shouldn’t really be created. Or how awesome it felt to see Wash somehow fuck up, and get food all over his hoodie, or his sweatpants, and instantly start laughing at himself. 

Sure, you could say he was clumsy.

But York came to love that clumsiness, and the jovial attitude Washington seemed to illuminate every room and life with. 

“Hey, Wash? Need’a talk to you for a sec --- “

“Oh, hey, Wash! Sorry, York, can I borrow him for a minute? I gotta tell him about something.”

And whenever the moment seemed just perfect, whenever the timing was just fine, he always got interrupted. This time was no different. So, York just held his breath and gave South a usual lopsided smile and a little shooing motion with his hands.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and steal ‘im.” Which only earned a concerned look from Washington, but York just flashed him an even larger grin that he found himself giving more and more often, and nudged him. “‘S’okay. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

And after a moment of hesitation and careful reading of the brunet, would Washington give in, give York a smile, and wave goodbye before disappearing out of the cafeteria with South.

He always slipped out of his grasp.

.

 _Baby we were born with fire and gold in our eyes, eyes_  
Fire and gold in our eyes, eyes  
Got lightning in a bottle,  
hands on the throttle,   
Even in the dust we shine  
With fire and gold in our eyes

.

The third time Wash managed to get away was during a training session, one scheduled somewhat impromptu, but the two Agents didn’t really seem to mind. They liked fair competition, and it never really tarnished their strong friendship if one lost or won. They never held it against it each other, but rather took it as a fun little thing they liked doing, and shook hands afterwards with a large grin and words of encouragement. 

Washington wasn’t the best fighter out of the squad, and he admitted that, but he knew when to get serious, and he knew _how_ to fight just perfectly fine. He was violent when he needed to be, but capped it at a certain limit when it involved his friends’ and other Freelancers. York had begun to piece together the little bits and pieces of his friend like that, getting the brief and ambiguous descriptions of his childhood and past and eventually putting two and two together for things. He was able to figure out Washington relatively quickly, but whenever he mused on that, he realized that the other man wasn’t so easily figured out on York’s end. But instead of discouraging him, it only added to the mystery, only added to the locksmith’s desire to uncover all there was that Wash had kept away. 

The little nervous tics he had, the way how he talked with his hands sometimes in subtle gestures, the way how he often slipped into German or Italian when York requested, or when he got frustrated --- Or when he thought no one was really listening, so he mused to himself in other languages without so much as realizing. And York didn’t want to bring it to Wash’s attention, didn’t want the specialist to feel self conscious about his old habits, didn’t want him to stop.

Because, if he had to be honest, it sounded gorgeous.

And whenever they trained together, Washington sometimes switched to German in foul play to disarm York. If pure force didn’t work, well. 

None of the Freelancers were as clever as Wash.

And when he had successfully disarmed York and got him pinned down to the floor, there was a shocked stutter from him and the desire to come clean with Washington right then and there. But before he could so much as process what had happened, and how wonderfully amazing the other Agent was, he got up without a word and helped York to his feet, stealing the chance away before he even knew there was one.

Every. 

Time.

.

 _There is something different about you and I,_  
And I feel like I have known you my whole life  
There is beauty in every tear you cry,  
Sometimes it’s just hard to realize

.

The fourth time was when Washington had left York all to his own devices, when the pesky Director had send the weapons specialist out on a solo mission. And if he didn’t sit there the entire time the blond had been absent, he’d be called an absolute liar, for even South had noticed York’s sulking. North had questioned it first, with a concerned tone and a concerned face, but the locksmith brushed soft and gruff off with just a grunt and an “I’m fine”. 

But the confession had been burning him from the inside out, the temptation to come forward and tell his best friend and possibly ruin a precious friendship, too overwhelming. And yet, York found himself becoming more and more cross with the Director for allowing missions so dangerous, so... Exposed. He’d been sent on solo missions thrice before in the past, and many of the Freelancers had spent some time worrying over his well being, but none stopped all they were doing in said worry.

You see, York had done that. He didn’t sign up for training, he didn’t want to go to training, but rather he just wanted to sit in his room and think of all the opportunities he had missed. To reflect on all the things he could possibly have if he had just worked up the gut and asked the guy out sometime. 

...Well, not _out_ out, but to a relationship. Whether or not Washington swung that way, well that was something the both of them had discussed on one of the nights they ended up in the same bed for comfort. He knew very well of his best friend’s sexuality, and Washington knew of York’s. It wasn’t a complete shot in the dark, and friends for nearly a year and a half that told each other everything, that laid in the same bed and slept could be considered close enough to him to even consider a relationship.

He hoped. 

York didn’t really know much about demisexuality, but from the brief explanation from Washington, he got a general idea.

Now, he just needed to wait.

.

_Baby, we were born with fire and gold in our eyes_

.

And the one time Washington didn’t escape from his grasp? It turned out to be Washington who was pursuing York.

His flirting had set something off within the blond, and he snapped at the locksmith without much of an explanation. They went a couple of days without much talking, as Wash began to isolate himself from the other Freelancers for peculiar reasons beyond York’s comprehension.

He couldn’t really figure out as to why Washington began doing this. But all he could do was hope that one day the specialist would confront York, and things would eventually even themselves out. He couldn’t stand to lost someone as valuable and special to him so easily.

What had even triggered this episode? Flirting?

It seemed to be. It was what Washington ended up calling out about York, what caused him to enter an agitated state with the locksmith. When York had tried confronting his friend on the matter, however, it just escalated and escalated ---

Until the both of them found themselves against the wall, Washington ( the taller one, mind you ) currently pinned between York and the endless grey that was a part of the hallway. He whispered “fuck it”. And they kissed.

Both of them were elated, melting quite quickly, and eventually throwing caution to the wind as they gave in to mutual desires and furthered the kiss into something deeper, something more passionate. 

Until air called upon them, until the concern of being caught found them, and they broke away --- They gazed into each other’s eyes.

“...You know, you’re a really good kisser.”

But there was a look of exasperation dawning on Washington’s face, before York chuckled and cupped the man’s face to tilt his head down for easier access.

“But, you should also know, I’ve liked you for a long ass time now.”

And the look of exasperation was replaced with amusement, a giggle dancing off of moist lips before Washington planted a quick peck to York’s lips, and replied: 

“I’ve liked you for just as long.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little birthday present for the lovely yorksmith! she's an absolute bae and i love her tbh  
> so i decided to go ahead and write up a little present for her bday! hope yall enjoy uvu
> 
> and about the mission thing, i got the idea from [here!](http://arancar-no-6.tumblr.com/post/113769527645/headcanon-that-washs-only-really-prominent)
> 
> the song is also Fire N Gold by Bea Miller!


End file.
